Duo, qui estu vraiment?
by EleriaYin
Summary: Duo qui a tout oublié de son passé affronte des monstres des ténèbres et se rend compte de certains dons qu’il ne se connaissait pas.Une autre mission d’infiltration dans un lycée japonais conduit les 5 Boys sur les terres de l'équipe de Yuyu
1. Du côté des Gboys

Salut tout le monde. Voici ma première fic publiée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Crossover entre Gundam wing et Yuyu Hakusho.

Yaoï : Heero/Quatre et Duo/surprise (quoique si on lit le résumé c'est facile de trouver)

Résumé:

Shinigami était l'amant de Kurama. Pour fuir les chasseurs ils quittent le monde des ténèbres sous forme d'esprit. Ils sont séparer avant de trouver des corps pour se réincarner et kurama sous l'apparence de Suishi Minamino est persuadé que Shinigami est mort.L'esprit de celui-ci propulsé loin du Yoko s'incarne dans le fétus d'une femme enceinte en partance pour la colonie L2. 15 ans plus tard: au cours de sa dernière mission duo qui a tout oublié de son passé affronte des monstres des ténèbres et se rend compte de certains dons qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il commence à se rappeler son passé et ses coéquipiers s'inquiètent. L'histoire commence lorsque qu'une autre mission d'infiltration dans un lycée japonais conduit les 5 Boys sur les terres de l'équipe de Yuyu.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Du côté des Gundams boys.**

- Cette fois j'en ai marre! DUO !!! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement ou je l'enfonce !

- Heero calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas en le menaçant qu'il va ouvrir !

- Quatre il ce fou de notre gueule ! Il rentre avec trois jours de retard, s'enferme dans sa chambre sans même nous dire s'il a réussi sa mission et tu l'a vu comme moi il était couvert de sang.

Au moment ou Heero allait de nouveau cogner la porte cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Duo enveloppé d'une serviette de bain, ses cheveux dégoulinants sur ses épaules et son dos.

- Dit…Heero. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou pour les traces de sang que j'ai laissé dans la baraque ? Je sais que t'aimes pas ça alors j'ai fait vite pour prendre une douche et je suis désolé mais mon ordi est pas amphibie donc ton rapport il va attendre encore un peu.

Il allait refermer la porte quand se ravisa et dit d'un ton froid auquel ses deux coéquipiers déjà surprit n'étaient pas habitué venant du joyeux drille de la bande.

- Au fait Heero, arrête d'insinuer que je pourrais rentrer avant d'avoir accompli une mission. Je ne suis peut être pas du genre à m'autodétruire à tout va mais je fais mon boulot aussi bien que toi. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un rapport à envoyer et trois jours de sommeil à rattraper.

Et s'en plus de cérémonie il leur claqua la porte au nez. Les deux pilotes incrédules restèrent encore à fixer la porte quelques instants avant de redescendre dans le salon discuter du comportement de Duo.

- …Et il a appelé Heero…heu…Heero. Les seules fois ou il l'appel pas Heechan c'est durant les missions.

- A mon avis c'était Shinigami. Le regard, le ton rien avoir avec Duo. Laissons-le se calmer et on verra bien demain comment il réagira. Au pire on avisera.

- Heero ça va aller ?

- T'en fait pas Wufei, je suis juste étonné de le voir comme ça hors des missions.

Vu l'heure tardive ils montèrent se coucher, tous espérant revoir le Duo joyeux au réveil. En se pelotonnant dans les bras d'Heero Quatre ressentit l'inquiétude de son amant. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais Heero était très attaché à Duo et les paroles de ce dernier l'avaient profondément touché. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ne laissait jamais rentrer son côté Shinigami de mission et le fait que cette personnalité de tueur se ballade dans la maison ne fit rien pour facilité le sommeil des pilotes.

* * *

Duo claqua la porte au nez de Quatre et d'Heero sans le moindre scrupule. Il savait qu'il devrait répondre de ses actes tôt ou tard mais pour le moment il était trop préoccupé par sa dernière mission pour s'en soucier. Tout en se séchant et se préparant pour la nuit il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur portable pour taper son rapport et ce qui était déjà laborieux en temps normal prenait des airs de cauchemar. Le début de la mission s'était passé normalement il avait infiltré la base d'Oz sans problème, avait récupéré les données demandées par les profs et était ressortit sans se faire prendre. Une mission de routine en gros. Seulement sur le chemin du retour il s'était fait attaquer. Après avoir tergiversé pendant une heure il écrivit sur son rapport que de nouvelles unités d'élites d'Oz l'avaient pris en chasse pendant trois jours et qu'il avait du s'en débarrasser avant de pouvoir rentrer. Il inséra les données volées, crypta le tout avant de l'envoyer. 

Il espérait que le manque de détails sur ses « unités d'élites » contenterait ses supérieurs parce qu'ils se voyaient mal leurs décrire ce qui l'avait poursuivi. Il était près à certifier que ces choses n'étaient pas humaines. Non pas avec ses ailes noires dans le dos de trois d'entre elles et cette aura noire qui les entouraient. Une aura noire ? Comment avait-il pu voir cela ? Comment avait-il pu s'en sortir vivant alors qu'ils étaient une douzaine contre lui ? Tout était flou mais ses monstres étaient bien plus dangereux que tous les ozzies qu'il avait déjà affronté. Pourtant il les avait éliminés…tous un part un sans subir de blessures graves. Le plus étrange était qu'il aurait juré voir les arbres attaquer la sorte de reptile qui allait le découper en tranche. Le manque de sommeil le faisait délirer. Il se coucha et s'endormi rapidement. Seulement des rêves vinrent perturber son repos.

_Un homme vêtu de blanc, les cheveux argentées le regardait en rigolant doucement. Le fait qu'il avait des oreilles et une queue de renard de couleur argent ne semblait pas anormal. Et si lui, Shinigami n'avait pas été aussi furieux contre cet inconscient qui avait osé voler ce qu'il considérait déjà comme sien il aurait volontiers flirté avec. Il avait attaqué le renard argent persuadé de reprendre rapidement le fruit de sa rapine seulement l'autre ne se défendait pas si mal. S'il voulait être honnête il était en train de se prendre une raclée monumentale et comble de l'insulte l'autre se foutait de lui. Quand il fut certain que Shinigami ne se relèverait pas il s'agenouilla et écartant tendrement quelques mèches de cheveux noirs pour le fixer dans les yeux il prit la parole :_

_- Tu as du potentiel, mais t'attaquer à moi s'en réfléchir est…suicidaire. Reste avec moi et je t'apprendrais de ou trois choses utiles aux démons-renard dans notre genre. Je m'appel Ku…_

- Duo t'es réveillé?

Quatre se tenait sur le seuil l'air inquiet. Quoi de plus logique vu la façon dont il l'avait envoyé promener quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé Duo mais il faudrait que tu manges quelque chose…

- Merci maman mais…ouais en fait j'ai faim.

- Normal tu dors depuis deux jours.

- Quoi ? Ouah ! J'ai battu mon record…Heu Quatre…désolé je crois que j'ai été un peu dure l'autre soir.

- C'est rien Duo, t'était fatigué. Et puis c'est avec Heero que t'a été vache.

- Ouais je sens que je vais le sentir passer. Je m'habille et je descends.

- Et Duo. Je savais pas que t'avais la main verte. La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette plante elle avait l'air morte et maintenant…

Avec un sourire émerveillé Quatre quitta la chambre laissant Duo s'habiller. Ce dernier observa la plante verte et luxuriante qui trônait sur son bureau. Il ne lui avait rien fait de particulier à part l'arroser de temps en temps mais Quatre avait raison elle ressemblait plus à un spécimen de forêt vierge qu'à une plante d'intérieur. Il sortit de sa chambre et se prépara à affronter ses coéquipiers de la seule façon qui lui convenait : en faisant l'imbécile jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient tellement marre qu'ils l'envoient promener en oubliant le principal grief qu'ils avaient contre lui.

Il entra dans la cuisine avec un SALUT retentissant et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bizarrement il eu l'impression de les voir se détendre alors qu'habituellement c'était plutôt l'inverse.

- La belle au bois dormant se réveil enfin ?

- Bah oui Heechan, mon prince charmant est venu me réveiller d'un doux baiser.

- Duo !

- Bah quoi ? Quatre je rigole…vraiment je suis pas suicidaire au point de piquer le copain d'Heechan.

Lequel se contenta de le fixer en soupirant. Malgré tout Duo le connaissait suffisamment pour remarquer le soulagement qu'éprouvait le 01. Aussi il alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux :

- Alors Heechan tu te faisais du soucis pour moi ? C'est trop gentil.

- Et avant de se faire trucider il fit un gros smack sur la joue d'Heero et fila s'asseoir à sa place pour engloutir un petit déjeuner pentagruélisque sous l'œil amusé de ses amis.

Tous étaient soulagés de revoir leur Duo en pleine forme même s'ils savaient qu'ils regretteraient bientôt la tranquillité de son absence. Duo fit de son mieux pour embêter ses camarades en troublant la méditation de Wufei et en chapardant le livre de Trowa pour le planquer dans le tiroir à sous-vêtement de Quatre. Seulement au milieu de l'après midi une migraine le ramena dans son lit avec la participation d'un Quatre bienveillant et d'un Heero des plus autoritaire.

- On a une mission qui commence dans deux jours et tu dois être en forme. Donc tu prends ces pilules, tu t'allonges et tu dors. Toi qui passes ton temps à roupiller d'habitude pour une fois qu'on te le demande tu vas pas faire d'histoire !

- Mais Heechan…

- Pas de Heechan qui tienne ! Au lit !

- Tu viens me border alors ?

- DUO !!!

- Ne hurle pas comme ça j'ai mal au crâne.

Duo s'écroula avant d'atteindre son lit du au somnifère que Quatre avait discrètement ajouter à son verre d'eau.

_Il se trouvait dans une vieille bâtisse allongé sur le sol poussiéreux fixant d'un air furieux le renard argenté qui riait non loin de lui. _

_- Shini…tu as vraiment un sal caractère…saisse de me fixer avec cet air là. Tant que tu ne comprendras pas que garder son calme au combat est l'une des bases de la victoire tu te feras battre._

_- Je t'interdis de recommencer !_

_- Pourquoi ? Ca avait pas l'aire de te déplaire._

_- Ouais c'est le coup dans les côtes que j'ai pas apprécier. Je suis peut être un éternel romantique mais quand on embrasse quelqu'un comme tu viens de le faire on lui refile pas des coups pareils la seconde suivante._

_- Mon pauvre chou…_

_- C'est une impression ou tu te fou de ma gueule ?_

_- Bah à défaut de savoir te battre tu es intelligent au moins._

_Et sachant pertinament que c'est ce que l'autre attendait Sinigami se rua vers lui. L'autre bloqua aisément son attaque et le collant contre le mur il lui caressa sensuellement les lèvres avec son pouce._

_- Kura…_

- Duo, désolé de te réveiller…encore…mais on a reçu les paramètres de la mission.

- C'est bon j'arrive.

Tout en se levant, il essaya de se remémorer ses rêves étranges. Ils semblaient tellement réels, comme des souvenirs. C'était une idée ridicule mais au moins la migraine était partie. Paramètres de la mission : Infiltrer un lycée au japon pour surveiller les agissements d'un groupe d'élève et de professeurs soupçonnés de recruter des petits génies pour OZ. Il étaient répartis dans trois classes différentes : Heero et Duo, Quatre et Wufei et enfin Trowa. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à étudier les profiles des suspects et établir leur plan d'action.


	2. Du côté des Yuyuboys

Hello me revoilà enfin.

Donc voici la suite. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Yuyu Hakusho vous trouverez plein d'info en tapant Yuyu Hakusho sur google ou autre moteur de recherche.

Pour ceux qui connaisse, je situe mon histoire après le tournoi pour l'unification des ténèbres. Juste que dans mon récit Yusuke ne c'est pas fait virer et est toujours détective du monde spirituel.

Bon alors c'est triste mais les perso ne sont pas à moi...ceci dit si y a moyen je veux bien garder Kurama.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Du côté des Yuyu Boys.

Kurama sortit de chez lui en soupirant. Depuis quelques temps aller au lycée semblait devenir une véritable corvée. Il savait qu'il avait du succès auprès de ses camarades de classes mais ce nouveau était usant. Il en était presque venu à regretter d'être resté chez les ningens. Ce type semblait le suivre partout afin de le faire entrer dans le nouveau club du lycée composé des meilleurs élèves. Un club de petits génies imbus de leur maigre savoir n'intéressait aucunement l'ancien Yoko mais l'autre ne voulait pas comprendre. Aussi traînait-il des pieds en passant la porte d'entrée de son lycée. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite…rien. Soupirant de soulagement il partit en direction de sa classe. Etonnamment la matinée se passa calmement le nouveau étant absent. Karama caressait l'idée d'avoir enfin une journée tranquille quand il entendit :

- Suishi-kun !!

L'hystérique s'élança vers Kurama avec la visible intention de lui sauter dans les bras mais ce dernier s'écarta juste à temps laissant l'autre s'encastrer dans le mur. Pas du tout traumatisé le nouveau engagea la conversation de manière encore plus survoltée que d'habitude :

- Suishi-kun ! Tu ne devineras jamais où j'étais ce matin.

(Kurama en pensée) si tu savais ce que je m'en tape. J'étais bien moi sans toi à mes basques.

Ne percevant pas le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur l'autre continua :

- Moi Ayate Stuto aie réussi à obtenir une visite dans la base d'OZ à la sortie de la ville. Tout le club va pouvoir admirer les merveilles technologiques d'OZ, on va tout visiter et rencontrer des officiers…Si ça se trouve on verra peut être le grand général Treize, le rêve…

Stuto semblait parti dans un autre monde. Tout à son délire il ne vit même pas Kurama se carapater discrètement. Une fois hors de vue il se permit d'extérioriser son agacement en un claquement de langue sonore. Cet abruti pensait-il réellement que OZ ou cette guerre stupide entre ningens l'intéressait ? Non mais vraiment ! De toute façon il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler des affaires des humains. Evidemment qui pourrait ce douter que sous l'apparence de Suishi Minamino, jeune et brillant lycéen aux longs cheveux roux et yeux verts, se cache l'esprit d'un démon-renard plusieurs fois centenaire. Tout ceci devenait ridicule. Même Shinigami n'avait jamais réussi à lui taper sur le système autant que ce type. A cette pensée, le visage de Kurama se tinta quelques secondes d'une immense tristesse avant de recouvrer son masque d'indifférence. Ne pas penser à Lui, surtout pas à Lui. Secouant la tête, le Yoko reprit son chemin.

Lors de cette après-midi, Kurama béni les dirigeants de son lycée qui, dans leur grande mansuétude, avaient placé l'hystérique à l'opposé de la classe, lui gagnant ainsi quelques précieuses heures de répit.

Kurama est une personne très intelligente, nul ne peut en douter. Il a aussi et surtout un passé de voleur très actif. Semer des poursuivants acharnés, il connaît. Malgré tout il commence à ce dire qu'il est rouillé voir totalement impotent quand à la seconde même ou la cloche de fin de cour retentie, sans avoir eu le temps d'esquisser un geste que le pot de glue lui saute dessus. Il ne peut empêcher un long soupir de franchir ses lèvres tout en gagnant mollement la sortie subissant le flot ininterrompu de paroles du parasite.

Soudain celui-ci pile net, entraînant Kurama à s'arrêter avec lui, puisque qu'il s'agrippe fortement à son bras. Ils sont à présent près du portail d'entrée et Stuto regarde autour de lui visiblement surpris.

- Mais enfin, Suishi-kun ! Pourquoi sommes-nous à l'entrée ? Il y a le club aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Tu vas voir ça va être génial…

- Kurama ! Ramènes-toi ! Le mioche veut nous voir !

Stuto s'arrête dans sa tirade pour baisser les yeux vers ce qui semble être un élève de primaire surgit subitement aux pieds de son Suishi-kn et qui en plus de l'ignorer totalement fixe Suishi-kun avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est qu'il y a mon petit ? Tu es perdu ? Tu dois te tromper de personne, ce n'est pas Kurama son nom mais Minamino Suishi, et la tu vois, tu nous dérange.

Le dit Kurama, une fois remis de sa surprise, il faut dire que Hiei à la fâcheuse manie de surgir de nul part, s'empresse de l'attraper par un bras et le traîner loin du pauvre ningen imprudent qui a osé le traiter de petit. Le pot de glue voyant Kurama se faire la malle s'empresse de le rejoindre.

- Oh, Suishi-kun tu le connais ? C'est ton petit frère ? Et pourquoi il t'a appelé com…

- C'est un surnom, c'est un ami et on est pressé, salut !

Plantant sur place le parasite, Kurama s'éloigne rapidement, toujours cramponné au bras de Hiei. Au bout d'un moment il ralenti pour jeter un coup d'œil à son ami, surpris de ne pas l'entendre râler.

- Le froid et sanguinaire Yoko Kurama harcelé par un ningen. Si ça venait à ce savoir ta réputation prendrait un sacré coup.

Normal qu'il ne râle pas. Il était bien trop occupé à se moquer de lui.

- Ho ça va ! La ramène pas, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça !

- Pourquoi tu l'envois pas bouler ?

- A part le tuer, je crois déjà avoir tout essayé et comme ce n'est qu'un stupide ningen ce n'est pas une option envisageable. Il ne comprend rien à rien. Bref passons ! Ne m'appel pas Kurama au lycée, Hiei je te l'ai déjà dit. Et tu me voulais quoi au fait ?

C'est un Hiei franchement amusé par l'exaspération de son ami qui repris tranquillement son chemin tout en expliquant le but de sa visite.

- On rejoint les autres chez Yusuke. Koemma veut nous parler. Apparemment y'a un problème d'interférence démoniaque dans le conflit des ningens. J'en sais pas plus, si ce n'est qu'Enéki assure qu'il n'est au courant de rien. Il a demandé à Mokuro d'enquêter de notre côté donc je sers d'intermédiaire.

- Ha je vois. Tu joue le pigeon voyageur pour Mokuro…

- Grrrrr ! Je serais toi je la fermerais, et j'oubliais elle te salue.

- Hahaha. Je trouve que nos rapports sont nettement plus amicaux depuis que tu lui a fais comprendre que c'était elle qui t'intéressait et non moi.

- Je trouve aussi.

Souriant les deux amis continuèrent leur route vers l'appartement du détective spirituel Yusuke Uraméshi.

* * *

Bon je sais c'est court, très court même, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire. Mais l'important n'est-il pas qu'il soit là?

à bientôt.


End file.
